Dom Love
by Osbelys
Summary: Cuando tu "alma gemela" comparte la misma vida que tú llevas ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer? -Soy un dominante, Isabella -susurró Edward contra el cuello de ella, mortificado. -Yo también -admitió Bella, jadeante. -No podemos estar juntos -declaró el cobrizo separándose de la primera mujer que hacia latir su corazón con fuerza, y no por deseo precisamente.


**N/T:** La historia es escrita en conjunto con Valentina Shaday, solo que decidimos subirla a mi cuenta, por yo ser la autora intelectual de la trama.

Para evitar malos entendidos, queremos aclarar que ésta historia trata sobre el BDSM, si alguien es sensible al tema, le agradecemos encarecidamente que no lea, y si lo hace, no hacernos responsable ya que advertimos con anticipación.

Previamente, se ha hecho una investigación sobre si alguna vez ha existido una relación entre una Dominatriz y una Dominante, así que si ofendemos a alguien, lo sentimos, es solo ficción.

**Advertencia:**Contiene lenguaje soez, y escenas de sexo que pueden ser ofensivas para algunos.

**Mayores de 18.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, nosotras (Valentina Shaday y mi persona), solo nos adjudicamos ésta pervertida trama.**

**Agradecimientos a**: Diana Elizabeth por betearnos el capítulo.

* * *

El día y la noche, tal y como suenan son diferentes y, ¿para qué mencionarlo? Si todos nos damos cuenta de eso.  
El día tiene el sol como un símbolo que representa que un nuevo día ha comenzado; en cambio la noche trae consigo la luna, la cual solo nos da a saber que un día ha terminado.

Pero tanto el día como la noche tienen algo en común y eso es, que el uno sin el otro no serían nada. El día necesita de la noche para poder darse y la noche necesita del día para hacerlo de igual manera y aquí caemos en la vida de Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen; dos personas totalmente diferentes en su vida cotidiana, personas comunes y normales que se enfrentan a su día a día como cualquier otro, pero hay una excepción a la regla y es que siempre la tiene que haber. La pregunta es: ¿Qué los diferencia a ellos de todos los insulsos que caminan en la calle con ganas de ser mejores en sus vidas? La respuesta es sencilla. Ellos son dos personas que viven en un solo cuerpo, esa era la gran diferencia.  
De día, son dos personas normales, con trabajo, casa y familia, son completamente buenos y corrientes, sin una aparente relación y vida personal.  
Pero de noche... Son dos cazadores que buscan desesperadamente una presa que devorar. Son atroces, sensuales, atrayentes... dos profesionales en lo que hacen.  
Son dominantes.

**Primer Capítulo: Tacones Vs. Trajes.**

Diez de la mañana. En Vogue todo era un caos, estaban a punto de sacar la nueva y exitosa revista del mes. Las personas corrían de un lado a otro, el olor a fotografía fresca y papel, inundaba el salón central; todos los reportajes listos y entregados, todo tenía que salir a la perfección.

Al mismo tiempo, en Vanity Fair pasaba lo mismo, no podían quedarse atrás. Tenían que ser los primeros en lanzar la nueva revista al mercado, Vogue tenía que pudrirse en la soledad. Edward Cullen estaba gritando y dando órdenes como loco. Quien lo veía decía, ¿ese es el gran Edward Cullen, sin sus guantes de cuero y sus abrigos costosos, con las mangas remangadas, sudando y ayudando en todo lo que podía? Pues sí, era él, en su punto de "estoy jodidamente a punto de un ataque nervioso, así que, aléjense de mí".

Pero no parecía él. Edward Cullen, en la revista era conocido como el sinónimo de la perfección. Siempre usando trajes costosos, perfectamente entallados a su cuerpo de dios, bien trabajado y cuidado; con autos sumamente lujosos, que nadie ni en su más patético sueño se podía llegar a imaginar; con una carrera exitosa y una familia que lo admiraba más que al propio Dios. Ese era Edward Cullen, pero ahora eso se podía ir por el mismísimo caño. Aquel hombre de mirada penetrante, ojos color azul intenso, casi verdoso, podría decirse, estaba en su modo de trabajador como cualquier otro empleado en la revista. Todo tenía que salir perfecto, la otra estúpida revista no podía ganarle, nunca lo había hecho y esta no sería la excepción, aunque claro, nunca Vogue había perdido, siempre había un empate. Hasta el día de hoy, se dijo Edward con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios.

Isabella Swan estaba absolutamente desesperada al punto de entrar en un estado de coma absoluto. Se había amarrado el cabello en un moño desarreglado; su blusa, blanco perla, estaba desabrochada por el calor; y su falda negra entallada estaba un poco más arriba de lo recomendado, dejando sus cremosas piernas al descubierto a los empleados, ¿los tacones? ¡A la mierda!, se habían quedado todos en la oficina.  
Con un itinerario en las manos, verificaba y ayudaba a que todo saliese como tenía que salir: Perfecto. La otra revista moriría cuando esta saliese primero, hoy era el día del éxito. Hoy nada podía salir mal. Bella maldecía y decía palabrotas cada cinco segundos, no había tiempo como para estar siendo amables, aunque ella no lo era nunca, ni por asomo.  
La amabilidad en este mundo no servía ni para poder llevarse un pedazo de pan a la boca. Ella solo era amable con las personas que se ganaban su respeto y hasta ahora, para serles sinceros, solo su madre y padre habían logrado el objetivo, porque los demás daban mucho que desear.

¿Lo más irónico de toda la situación? Era que Isabella y Edward no se conocían cara a cara. Ellos solo intermediaban por correos electrónicos, abogados y/o asistentes personales, las cuales se intercambiaban las decisiones de sus jefes mutuamente, para luego dárselas a saber a ellos.

Eso era lo interesante de su relación, el anonimato. Bella insultaba a una computadora al igual que su contrincante, y eso, la hacía la relación más excitante que poseía Isabella, si es que acaso alguna vez había tenido una.  
Aquel hombre era todo un enigma, no se dejaba doblegar por nada y eso la ponía a mil. Volviendo al tema de la revista, Bella había comenzado a gritarle a todo el mundo como una loca desesperada. Edward por su parte comenzaba a insultar a su asistente.

― ¿Por qué aún estas revistas no están en la calle? ―preguntaba Bella a Érica. Su asistente, quien la miraba sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, ya estaba acostumbrada.

―Porque usted no ha dado la orden ―respondió ella, mirando algo de manera despistada en su Tablet. Era un nuevo mensaje de la asistente de Edward Cullen. Magnifico, pensó Érica en su mente.

— ¿Es necesario que dé la orden, Érica? ¿De verdad es necesario? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Princesas? ¿Una invitación? ―inquirió Isabella con sarcasmo―. Es obvio, ¡manden esa revista a la calle ahora mismo! —dijo exasperada

La muchacha de pelo negro como la noche, movió sus uñas acrílicas sobre la Tablet leyendo el mensaje y frunció sus labios.

―Tiene un nuevo mensaje de Edward Cullen ―le anunció su asistente a Bella y la castaña emitió un bufido de fastidio.

―No estoy para él, ni para nadie ahora.

Érica se encogió de hombros y se quedó allí, inmóvil.  
― ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces aquí?! ―le gritó Bella a su asistente y ella brincó del susto―. ¡Muévete! ―le urgió Isabella desesperada por la situación.

— ¿Segura que no quiere ver el correo? —preguntó Érica tranquilamente.

―Tan segura como que estás despedida ―aseguró su jefa, sin siquiera observar a su asistente, quien llevaba unos cuantos años, en realidad Bella no sabía con exactitud.

—Está bien, Bella, ya la saco —dijo y presionó el botón rojo en su Tablet. La revista estaba oficialmente en el mercado―. Listo ―anunció Érica sonriente, mientras observaba detenidamente a su jefa quien por supuesto, respiraba profundamente, relajándose o tratando de hacerlo.

―Lárgate ―susurró Bella exasperada

―Edward Cullen le envió un mensaje ―volvió a comunicarle Érica a su jefa y unos ojos achocolatados inyectados en furia la observaron con ganas de aniquilarla allí mismo.

― ¿Qué dice? ―preguntó Bella jugando con el bolígrafo en mano.

― ¡Oh, por Dios! Ellos ganaron. La publicaron diez minutos antes. ¡Demonios! ―gruñó Érica.

Y en ese momento, el mundo de Bella dejó de girar.

― ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! ― gritó ella, levantándose de su cómodo asiento para ir y arrancarle la Tablet de las manos a su inútil asistente.

No podía creer lo que leía, era cierto, los malditos habían ganado por minutos. Quería arrasar con todo, el control se había ido de sus manos.  
Estaba sola.

―Jefa, ¿está bien? ―le preguntó aquella plástica secretaria a Bella, con su cabello negro cayendo sobre sus hombros, lacio y sin gracia.

Isabella ni se inmutó ante la pregunta, solo se limitó a decir―: Estás despedida. ¡No te quiero nunca más en mi puta revista! ¡Largo! ―rugió con furia.

―Pero... ―No la dejó contestar, Isabella Swan la tomó del cabello con fuerza, como hacía con sus amantes.

―Dije, ¡largo de aquí, puta! ―susurró Bella entre dientes, apretando más su agarre en el cabello de la pelinegra, quien la veía aterrorizada.

Isabella inclinó hacia atrás el rostro de Érica y atacó sus labios sin más, dejando estática a la joven, quien había posicionado sus largas uñas sobre los hombros de su jefa, intentado apartarla, pero la insistencia de Bella en aquel beso salvaje y lésbico, la hizo doblegarse.  
Bella sonrió brevemente, de manera victoriosa. Al final, todos se doblegaban ante ella.

Ella lamió sus labios con vehemencia, la arrinconó contra la pared y sin más, volvió a besarla con fuerza. Sus lenguas estaban en una batalla voraz, Isabella mordió el labio de su asistente tan fuerte, que sintió como la sangre se mezclaba en sus bocas, suspiró en el beso, se separó de ella y miró sus azules que la veían embelesada.

―Largo de aquí, puta ―susurró ella con fuerza, para girarse e irse a sentar en su trono, sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra a su secretaria, quien estaba sin poder creer lo que había sucedido solo unos segundos atrás  
¿Su jefa acaso era bisexual o lesbiana?

Con esa duda, salió de esa oficina corriendo abrumada, esta mujer estaba loca, pero jamás había deseado tanto un beso. No era lesbiana, ni mucho menos, pero Bella supo volverla demente por ella en tan solo segundos.

Y eso... eso la asustaba.

Bella en cambio estaba tranquila en su oficina, a ella no le importaba el sexo de sus sumisos, solo quería dominar, dominarlo todo. Pero tampoco era lesbiana, para nada, le gustaba mucho un hombre y su naturaleza de por sí dominante, le gustaba como ellos se alzaban en su majestuosidad y trataban de tomar el control de la situación, pero nunca lo lograban, al menos no con ella. De igual manera, le gustaba atarlos, amordazarlos, llevarlos al límite... le encantaban los límites, y sobre todo rebasarlos, era como un desafío para ella; y aunque todos tenían una imagen sagrada de la empresaria y dueña de la revista Vogue, nadie, en lo absoluto, se imaginaría en qué se convertía de noche.

Bella era la fiera, la depredadora hambrienta de una nueva víctima, de un nuevo sumiso.

Y precisamente hoy, era uno de esos días, donde ella bailaba en la barra de ese exclusivo bar, del cual era bailarina de Pole dance.

Encubierta, nadie nunca podría imaginarse que bajo esa peluca rubia, se escondía la magnate de la revista Vogue y mucho menos se imaginarían que fuera una dominante y de las mejores.  
Eso solo lo sabía ella, y cada uno de los sumisos que habían pasado por su cama.

―Creo que es hora de irme ―susurró Bella asqueada de su fracaso.

Miró a su alrededor y suspiró, tomó su iPhone en su mano y su bolso de marca Gucci en la otra, se acercó a su computadora Mac y la apagó en el botón del medio, para luego tomar las llaves de su auto deportivo y salir de esa habitación, poniéndose sus gafas Ray Ban, antes de dar la cara a sus empleados.

―Lo siento, señores, por su propia ineficacia, salimos como segundos. ―Fueron las únicas declaraciones que dio Isabella. No tenía ganas de darle explicaciones al chofer, manejó como una maniática hasta el mismo club de siempre, el lugar donde se escondía bajo una peluca y bailaba hasta sentir su cuerpo desfallecer.  
Nadie sabía quién era aquella misteriosa mujer que bailaba tan expertamente en el night club, con piernas largas y cremosas, y una máscara que ocultaba su identidad, pero tampoco era que importase mucho.  
Los hombres que iban, solo les interesaba ver más carne de lo que ven con sus mujeres en sus casas, y las mujeres la ignoraban sabiendo que con esa mujer de cabello rubio nadie podía competir, nunca.

Esa era su verdadera identidad, lo que de verdad era, una dominante.

Isabella pasaba los edificios y peatones a una velocidad escalofriante, dejando la empresa atrás, olvidándose por unas horas de su revista contrincante y de su querido Edward Cullen. Lo que más la inquietaba a ella y le preocupaba, era que aunque no lo conocía, no podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad por aquel hombre que era solo una sombra para ella, alguien invisible.

Entró por la puerta de atrás al bar, fue a su camerino, que era el último, se despojó de su ropa, tomó la peluca y el traje color rojo pasión. Los tacones de plataforma y el pintalabios exuberante. Era una mujer distinta, otra persona. Y eso le gustaba.

Pero había un problema, aún faltaban muchas horas para que la noche cayera y los clientes llenarán el lugar; así que decidió ir a ensayar un poco para descargar la tensión, ya más tarde buscaría a alguien para doblegarlo a su merced, como siempre.

Le dio play a la música y comenzó a mover sus caderas en el tubo de ensayo. Giros, vueltas, miradas, excitación. Todo eso mezclado en un baile pecaminoso. Donde los trabajadores del lugar, quienes estaban limpiando, la miraban con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros, ellos no sabían quién era ella, pero la ganancia que entraba debido a sus bailes sensuales era muy apreciado por ellos.  
En ese momento solo existía ella, la música y su cuerpo.  
Una pequeña capa de sudor comenzaba a cubrir su esplendorosa piel, su respiración era acelerada y su expresión impenetrable.

No había nadie que pudiese dominarla. Nadie. Pero por supuesto, Edward Cullen, no sabía ese pequeño detalle.  
Las horas pasaron rápidamente, los clientes fueron llegando y el show comenzó. Las luces de colores, la droga, el alcohol, y las mujeres de la noche, empezaron con su espectacular arte de seducción.

Isabella esperaba en su camerino la orden acorde para su aparición, un toque en su puerta la hizo respingar.

―Es hora de que salgas, reina. ―La voz de un hombre desde afuera la hizo sonreír con ganas.

Dándose un última mirada en el espejo, viendo que su maquillaje estuviese a la perfección, alargó la mano y tomó su máscara color negra, la cual le cubría nada más que la parte superior de su rostro, dejando sus ojos ahumados de negro, resaltar, en contraste con el rojo carmesí de sus labios y su piel blanca como el mármol.

Salió contoneando sus caderas con fuerza. Showtime.  
Bella empezó a bailar en el tubo, los gritos, las obscenidades del público masculino no se hicieron esperar, había llegado la sensación, la reina del lugar. El baile se volvió sensual y apresurado.

La primera canción terminó y con ella el primer baile, pero ella tenía una sorpresa preparada y todo estaba listo.

El DJ levantó sus dedos en señal de aprobación y esa era su señal. Las luces de la estancia se volvieron tenues, los murmullos bajaron de intensidad ante la expectativa de lo que iba a ocurrir, los meseros del lugar negaban divertidos con sus cabezas y un hombre vestido completamente de negro fumando un puro entraba al lugar con aires de superioridad, ese hombre era Edward Cullen.  
Las primeras notas musicales de la canción "Suit and Tie", interpretada por Justin Timberlake, inundó el club nocturno.  
La silla que Bella había predispuesto para su espectáculo estaba en posición, su pie izquierdo estaba plantado sobre la silla, y su codo izquierdo se apoyaba sobre su muslo, con sus dedos tocaba la fusta que poseía en sus manos y el baile comenzó.  
Ella levantó su cabeza con brusquedad y las luces la enfocaron rápidamente, Bella rodeó la silla y se sentó con las piernas abiertas, provocando, incitando a los hombres que la veían con la boca seca, e impresionados a la vez.

Bella deslizó al compás de la música sus manos desde su pelvis hasta el final de sus pies, los cuales estaban cubiertos por unos altos tacones.  
La fusta que minutos antes estaba en sus manos ahora se encontraba reposando sobre la silla a su espalda, la joven empresaria, decidida caminó de manera sensual hasta el medio del escenario y todas las luces se encendieron por completo dándole a ella la vista de las personas que la observan y fue cuando lo vio. Él estaba allí de primero, con toda su vestimenta de negro, desde la camisa y corbata, hasta los zapatos, sus ojos color verde jade bailaban sin ninguna expresión sobre el cuerpo de Bella y ella sonrió con suficiencia, ya tenía su nueva presa.  
La música en ese momento cambió de tempo y se hizo más rápida, unas manos la tomaron por la cintura y la voltearon, quedando de esa manera, frente a frente con su acompañante bailarín.  
La persona que la acompañaba era alta, fuerte y musculosa, la tomó fuerte de la cintura y la comenzó a mover al ritmo de la canción, siguiendo la coreografía que ella misma había montado.  
Las manos de aquel hombre recorrían el cuerpo de Bella de manera lujuriosa y casi con veneración, era un honor bailar con ella. Él le dio media vuelta e hizo que la espalda de ella quedará contra su pecho y ambos movieron sus caderas y doblaron sus rodillas para crear una danza sensual.  
La mano de Bella estaba puesta sobre el cuello de aquel hombre, y él la apegaba más a su cuerpo. Isabella cerró sus ojos y plantó una sonrisa en sus labios, la música dio paso a los siguientes movimientos, donde ella rozaba su cuerpo con el de su acompañante y jugueteaba con él tomándolo de la corbata, rozándole los labios, mirándolo con deseo y de repente la canción cambió de ritmo y ya no era rápida, ahora era lenta y con eso ella aprovechó para acercarse a aquel hombre de mirada verde, era el momento.  
Caminó moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la melodía, jugueteando con la corbata que ella misma llevaba puesta y con la fusta en su mano, observando a su presa, quien le sonreía con suficiencia, él arqueó una ceja y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, se detuvo. Poniendo sus manos en sus caderas las onduló, el hombre en el asiento cómodo de zona VIP enderezó su espalda, esperando ver lo que hacía aquella misteriosa mujer.

Ella tocó el piso con sus manos y luego subió otra vez, pero se detuvo cerca del rostro de aquel hombre, retándolo con la mirada. Bella terminó de erguirse luego de guiñarle un ojo y rodeó su puesto, rozándolo con la fusta. Por su parte, Edward cerraba sus manos en puños, tratando de calmar su respiración, nunca una mujer lo había puesto en esa situación. Él prácticamente se le quería lanzar encima a la bailarina y eso no podía suceder, porque siempre era al revés, las mujeres los buscaban a él, no él a las mujeres. Al posicionarse Bella nuevamente frente a Edward, esta lo montó, sentándose en sus piernas, subiendo sus manos a la corbata que él traía puesta para aflojarla, Edward arqueó una ceja y ella se movió contra él.  
La tensión era evidente entre ambos, pero Bella se apartó de él bruscamente, sonriéndole con socarronería y siguió bailando solo para él, moviendo sus caderas, de repente el tubo de Pole Dance apareció enfrente de ella, esta al verlo trepó, para posteriormente deslizarse hacia abajo, la música ya casi culminaba y una mano fuerte y brusca tomó a Bella de la cintura haciéndola detenerse.  
Edward se había puesto de pie, rebasándola por una cabeza más o menos, ambos se retaron con la mirada. Ella bajó su vista hacia las manos de Edward y negó con su cabeza, para luego tomar el sombrero que traía en la cabeza y ponérselo a él, y a continuación lo besó, fue un simple roce, pero beso al fin y al cabo, eso hizo que la cordura de Edward desapareciera por completo. Bella huyó de allí dejándolo con una marca de su labial sobre sus labios, porque ambos eran fuego y hielo.  
Se habían declarado la guerra y esto era: tacones versus trajes.

Bella se encerró en su camerino jadeando como loca, ese hombre la había puesto tan excitada, tan mojada, que se estaba quemando viva, necesitaba sentirlo. Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron y una voz demandante la hizo poner en alerta.

―Si crees que luego de lo que me acabas de hacer te dejaré escapar, estás equivocada ―dijo una voz seductora del otro lado de la puerta, ella sonrió complacida, pero no respondió ante eso.

En cambio abrió la puerta de par en par y le sonrió con descaro. Que el juego comience, se dijo en su mente.

― ¿Quién dijo que quiero escapar? ―preguntó ella, bajando el cierre de su corsé.  
Una mirada significativa entre ambos hizo que Edward la empujara hacia adentro de la habitación y cerrara la puerta con pestillo a sus espaldas.

―No debiste decir eso ―susurró Edward con voz peligrosa, estrellando sus labios contra los de Isabella; haciendo de esa manera el primer encuentro entre dos personas que se odian en sus trabajos y ahora se unían sin saber que estaban a punto de unirse de una manera inimaginable, cosa que los llevaría a una relación de odio y amor, pero así tenía que ser.

* * *

Hemos decidido subirla, porque varias personas nos han preguntando, y así, de cierta manera, nos motiva a seguir escribiendola.

La próxima actualización será dentro de poco ¿Cuándo? No sabemos, pero una vez salgamos de vacaciones, nos enfocaremos en esto.

Muchas gracias.

Aceptamos críticas constructivas y opiniones.

Saludos desde Venezuela.

Valentina Shaday y Osbe 3

23/06/13


End file.
